In some applications, it is important to achieve diffraction limited performance, that is performance at or near with the theoretical limits on the performance of an imaging system, over a relatively wide band of wavelengths. To achieve this performance, it is necessary to correct for disparities in the refractive properties of a system across various wavelengths comprising the wavelength band, such as chromatic aberrations. Over a narrow range of wavelengths, chromatic aberrations can be corrected through known methods, including careful selection of the material utilized in constructing the lenses within the receiver. In some wavelength bands, such as the near and mid-range infrared band, the available materials having the desired transmission properties are limited. As a result, diffraction limited performance has not previously been achieved for wideband applications within some wavelength bands, including the infrared band.